Another Cinderella Story: Serenity's Romance
by Crystal Knight
Summary: Serenity always wanted to fall in love and also experience what life was like on earth. So, one day she descends to the earth and there meets a young man in a tuxedo but not knowing he is the prince of the Earth Kingdom. After a short period of time, Serenity flees and returns to the moon and Endymion must discover who this mysterious maiden is for he has been smitten by her!
1. The Mysterious Maiden

Another Cinderella Story: Serenity's Romance

Chapter 01:

"The Mysterious Maiden"

By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: This title is a bit misleading, since Princess Serenity isn't a commoner  
but it is inspired by Cinderella and the movie 'Ever After.' This chapter is in  
Princess Serenity's point of view. This takes place during the Moon Kingdom  
before Queen Beryl destroyed it. Enjoy.

**** 01 ****

I was always curious about what 'true love' was and what it really meant.  
I tried to ask each of the four Senshi, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus, however,  
each of them said it was a waste of time and not worth perusing. That on the other  
hand, sparked my interest in the matter even further. My mother, usually tried answering  
my questions but was also a bit vague about any matter I brought up.

I had turned sixteen recently and my life as a 'Princess of the Moon,' was very difficult  
and the Senshi stated that "I had much to learn" and there was no time for games. On my  
free time, I spent hours staring at the Earth. It was one beautiful crystal ball. I took interest  
in this planet very much. Mars had stated to me once that the Earthlings often fought over  
dumb things like land, money, jewels, and even women and going there wasn't worth the trouble.  
What is a Princess of the Moon to do? 'I shall descend to the earth and experience it myself to  
see if things be true or not.' However, I can't just descend to the earth right away. I have to be sneaky  
and catch the Senshi and the Castle Guards of guard or they will take me back to the palace.

Many days passed, and I found a day when the Senshi went to another part of the Solar System to do  
an errand, that I saw my chance to flee the Moon Palace and go to the portal that would take me to the  
Earth. Once I stepped in the portal, I had to return back to the Moon in three hours time.

I watched the guards very carefully and when they weren't looking I ran and hid behind some trees  
and finally made it to the portal which was a small building. When I entered the small building, there  
was a computer panel and when I touched the panel, the computer spoke up.

"Where do you wish to go Serenity?"

The computer asked in a curious tone.

"To the earth, to its capitol."

I answered the monotone voice of the computer.

"Very well. Please step in the circle. You have three hours to return here once again."

The computer spoke to me. I answered back again.

"Understood."

I answered as I moved to the center of the room where the circle was and I was teleported  
to Earth near the palace of the Earth. It was night on the Earth and a ball was taking place  
and I knew I would fit in nicely. I slipped into the room where the ball was and I stood in the  
corner of one of the room watching the people dance. I saw a young man dressed in a tuxedo  
with a black top hat. He also wore a cape. He was very handsome.

The young man in the tuxedo scanned the room and watched the dancers dance and his  
eye had spotted me. I saw him move gracefully towards my location. I didn't understand the  
language that these humans spoke. I had to go by what I had saw of the people here. The  
man in the tuxedo made his way to me. My heart pounded for excitement. The man was definitely  
smitten by my appearance I thought. I wore a white princess dress with yellow accents. My dress  
was the whitest of all whites and in the light, my dress sparkled. Yes, he was definitely smitten.

The young man in the tuxedo offered his hand as he wanted to dance with me. My mother taught  
me that if a man wanted to dance with me, just too accept it. The young man danced with me for  
what it seemed like ages. As he led me in dancing with him, I let him lead me where he wanted me to  
go. I felt in my heart that I was always meant to meet him. This would be a day I would never forget.

The hours passed and I heard the clock chime. The three hours were up and as I saw the clock, I  
never gave it another thought. I quickly ran to the entrance and went down the steps leading to the  
outside and accidentally dropped one of my glass slippers. I ran to the portal to the original location  
and stepped in the circle and I was teleported back to the moon.

The young man in the Tuxedo was in shock by my sudden departure and saw the glass slipper and  
he picked it up. He examined the glass slipper. The glass slipper was thick but light. He didn't know who  
I was or at least I thought he didn't know. He knew that he would search for me.

I returned to the teleportation room outside the Moon Palace and I slipped out of the room to go inside  
the palace again. The Senshi had returned and one of them spotted me. I found out later, that they didn't  
find out that I descended to Earth. I was safe for now about going to Earth some other time. I knew I must  
be sneaky in returning to the Earth since it was actually forbidden for me to go to the Earth and dwell among  
the humans. However, the young man in the tuxedo I would not forget how dashing and kind he was to me.  
I knew he would begin a search to find me.

Completed on: 02/10/2019

I don't own Sailor Moon. Please comment. Thanks.


	2. The Glass Slipper

Another Cinderella Story: Serenity's Romance

Chapter 02:

"The Glass Slipper"

By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: I decided that this story, is not in any world like the Manga, the original anime,  
the live action version of Sailor Moon, or the new Sailor Moon Crystal anime. And also  
this story will be a 'back door' pilot and prequel to my "Passion of Oneself I" series.  
And all the characters that was in that series will be in this story but this will be a 'indirect'  
prequel to that series. I just wanted to add more characters to this series to make it interesting!

**** 02 ****

The beautiful young maiden ran with great haste and dropped her glass slipper.  
I picked up the glass slipper and noticed how light the glass slipper was and how thick  
the slipper was so that the shoe could take a lot of abuse while the young maiden was on her  
feet. I tried looking for her outside, but she was gone without a trace except her lone glass slipper.

i went back inside and just observed the rest of the ball but I didn't dance with no one else. After  
the ball was over, I went to my chambers and stayed up the rest of the night. I was indeed smitten  
by the young blond maiden. Her dress sparkled in the light of the ball room when I first noticed her  
and her hair was so beautiful. I never saw balls of hair on a maiden's head before. The maiden's hair  
went to the floor. I must be hard taking care of all that hair. I noticed that the young maiden wasn't bothered  
by her long hair.

In the morning, I had taken a hot bath and then got dressed again and I let a guard escort me to where  
my parents were. My father's name was Reginald VII. He was a just king. He ruled a united Earth. His wife,  
my mother. Her name was Helena. She had lavender hair was just as beautiful when she met my father.  
My younger sister, her name was Mia. She was fifteen years old and just looked like our mother. Mia always  
looked up to me and she called me 'Big Brother.' i would often give Mia advice on how to be a real princess  
and help others.

I was escorted to the fireside room where my parents and my sister Mia was. The guard and myself entered  
the room and I dismissed the guard. I had the glass slipper from the night before. My father, mother, and sister  
greet me.

"Good morning my son."

My father and mother spoke in unison.

"Good morning Big Brother!"

Mia my sister greeted very warmly. Mia wore a purple dress and her hair was long and wavy. Mia's eyes were  
blue and Mia was full of life.

"Good morning father, mother, and Mia."

I answered them. My father noticed the look on my face and he spoke to me.

"What troubles you my son?"

My father the king asked me. I stalled for a moment and then spoke.

"My father, a young mysterious maiden was at the ball before and I know not who she was  
nor where she came from. I also don't know her name. All I have is her shoe, a single glass  
slipper."

I answered my father. My father noticed the situation I was in and he thought before he spoke  
again.

"Yes my son, I noticed how you two danced last night. She was a very beautiful and a very  
polite young lady. What do you plan to do about this my son?"

My father stated that he saw the young maiden the night before and that she was very beautiful  
to look upon.

"My father, I wish to search our kingdom for this young maiden and maybe I can find her amongst  
our kingdom."

I gave my wishes to find the young maiden so that I may discover who she was and where she came  
from.

"Very well my son. You know as king of this fair land, I gave you liberty to marry any maiden in the land  
as long as she was either of noble or royal birth."

My father had stated that he gave me liberty to marry any maiden in the land. I just wanted to find that  
mysterious beautiful maiden and learn her name.

"My son, how will you search for this maiden?"

My mother asked me in a curious tone.

"Mother, I will ask the royal scribe to write up a decree to call all the fair maidens throughout the land  
and hopefully I may search for this maiden."

I announced my plan to find this mysterious maiden.

"I wish you luck Big Brother."

Mia cheered me on my quest to find this maiden. Mia attended the ball the night before and many hopeful  
suitors had danced with her, but she herself hadn't made a choice who her suitor would be.

"Well my son, I will let you go and let you start this major quest that you wish to embark upon. Good luck  
to you my son."

My father the king gave me permission to begin my quest to locate this mysterious maiden. I know that my  
search would be long and hard but, maybe the maiden would show up again.

Completed on: 02/13/2019

I don't own Sailor Moon. Please comment. Thanks.


	3. The Maiden Returns

Another Cinderella Story: Serenity's Romance

Chapter 03:

"The Maiden Returns"

By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: Point of View this time, Serenity. Conformity appears for the first time.  
The next chapter will be in Princess Conformity's Point of View. Enjoy!

**** 03 ****

I loved my life and my family. They meant a lot to me. Who are in my family? There is  
first of all my mother, Queen Serenity. My father King Bandor III. He was more like a politician.  
He was very dashing. His blond hair is where I get my blond hair. And of course, there's my younger  
twin sister Conformity. We were twins, but not identical. I disliked violence of any type while, my sister  
prefer fighting in any situation. Conformity was a very stubborn girl. She was thick headed. She cared  
for herself. She was often rude to others like the Sailor Senshi. I always believed that my sister wasn't  
evil, just misguided was all. I also considered the Inner Senshi my family too. There was things I would  
not tell them, like my recent adventure on Earth. My sister Conformity, was very attractive for a girl as  
my father had said, but looks could be deceiving because my sister was often misguided.

"Hello Serenity, what are you up to?"

Princess Conformity asked me. She was a fairly pretty girl. She had lavender colored hair in Odango's with  
pony tails from each one. Her dress was white with red accents. Even the bow in the back of her dress was  
also red. Her eyes were blue. She stood 5'2" tall.

"I am just staring at the Earth. It's so beautiful."

I explained to Conformity and Conformity looked like she was going to be sick at her stomach.

"Why in the world, would you like that God forsaken place?"

Conformity asked me in a disgusted tone. She was not interested in the Earth. Nope, not one bit.

"There's life there on Earth and I hope and dream to run in its meadows and lay in the grass and  
take a nap there and look up at the stars at night."

I explained to Conformity. She didn't see what I saw in the earth, however Conformity would never  
stop me if I tried to go to Earth again, because she just wasn't interested at all.

"I will leave you to your sick Earth fantasies. I have other matters to attend to. Good bye, Serenity."

Conformity left me to my ending dreaming and she left to do whatever she was interested in.

Since I returned from the Earth the first time, I had been studying the language of the Earth in my free  
time so, when I returned there, I could speak with the young man in which I had met there. He was so  
handsome and dashing. He was so kind and treated me with respect. Although, not a word was said  
between us, his actions spoke very loudly.

The day finally came that I would flee to Earth again. I had to wait when the Inner Senshi wasn't near the  
palace. Once I knew they were gone, I headed to the portal and pressed the button to go to Earth. In seconds,  
I was back on Earth. I walked around the area near where the ball was held before and hid in behind some trees  
and watched for any signs of life.

The young man that I had seen before, heard a commotion near the trees and he went to investigate the sound.  
He spoke.

"Please come out where I can see you!"

The young man asked me to come out, so I peaked my head from behind the trees and he saw me and his  
expression changed after he noticed me.

"Oh! My fair maiden, it's you. Please come to me. I will not harm you. I promise."

He spoke to me and asked me to come out. I walked out from behind the trees. My heart was pounding very  
rapidly. I was smitten by the young man.

"Does my fair maiden have a name?"

He asked me in a curious tone.

"I am called Serenity."

I answered in a calm soft tone.

"That is a very lovely name. It fits you very well."

I heard him say to me.

"Thank you. My father named me after my mother."

I thanked the young man. I was taught to respect and to be kind to others.

"Where do you live Serenity?"

The young man asked me where i lived. I thought if I should tell him where I lived  
and where I came from. I thought it wouldn't hurt to tell him.

"I came from the Moon where I live. I am Princess Serenity."

I explained where I came from and that I was the princess of the Moon. The young man  
was very surprised by my answer and he then saw the crescent moon on my forehead.  
He then spoke to me again.

"My name is Endymion. I am the prince of Earth."

Endymion told me. Then he produced something out of his pocket and presented it to me.

"Is this yours Princess Serenity?"

Prince Endymion asked me and I saw the glass slipper and I finally realized that I had dropped  
it in my haste last time.

"Yes, thank you."

I thanked Endymion for returning my glass slipper to me. I looked at him. I fell for his charms and  
he felt the same way.

"I am very glad to see you again Princess Serenity. I hope we can meeting like this."

Endymion was very glad to see me. I knew in my heart he cared for me and I felt the same for me.  
I remembered the rules of the Moon Kingdom that meeting with Earth People was strictly forbidden.

"I shouldn't be here. However, it is too late for that. I have been smitten by your charms."

I explained to him but trying to explain to him that it was forbidden was harder than it looked.

"Why Princess Serenity? Why shouldn't you be here?"

Endymion asked in a curious tone.

"The law of the Moon Kingdom forbids any princess of the Moon from visiting the earth. However,  
it's too late for that, I have been smitten by your charms. Please just call me Serenity."

I explained to him. I was very nervous. He definitely fell for me too. I embraced him for the first time.  
It felt natural to me like I was always meant to fall in love with this man. He was a man I could trust.  
Allowing anyone to just call me by name without calling me 'princess' was rare, however I felt comfortable  
with him and he felt the same for me.

"Very well Serenity. I am very glad you returned again."

Endymion was happy to see me again. I noticed that I couldn't stay too long, otherwise I would be in  
trouble.

"I must go. If I remain here for very long, I will be in trouble! I promise to return again, I promise you."

I explained to Endymion as I turned to leave.

"Very well, Serenity. Thank you for seeing me. I will await your next visit."

Endymion told me that he will await for my return. I rushed back through the trees and returned back  
to the Moon and no one saw me flee to the earth except one person... Conformity! Oops! She saw me  
return from Earth? However, Conformity wasn't a tattler. At least I was safe from Conformity, but Conformity  
would ask questions about my visit. What would Conformity ask me? That is for next time.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Completed on: 02/24/2019

I don't own Sailor Moon. Please comment. Thanks.


End file.
